Sailor Pluto: All In Due Time
by Masterless
Summary: Sailor Pluto stopped time in order to save the Outer Senshis in the battle against Mistress 9. Though such act comes with a heavy price.


Where the Guardian of Time resides is a testament of solitude. The only thing that truly accompanies her is silence and the constant audible symbol of a pendulum. Perhaps it is just perception that has gotten her to view time with the hands of the clock, the reverberating hymn of a pendulum, and the aesthetics of sand pouring down the bottom; perhaps it is because she is partially attuned to the ways of humanity and the evolution they have gone through. Time; Setsuna has seen things that not a lot of people have; she has witnessed many events unfold that not even the other Senshis can comprehend or even know about. Perhaps it goes without saying that she is one of the most powerful of the Guardians; though unleashing full power will always have ramifications. Sailor Pluto is feeling those said consequences now.

"Ouuuhhh... Hlunuh..."

She mutters through the firm substance that is firmly over her mouth; the origin of the material is lost in translation since Setsuna woke up in the situation that she is in.

"Phnhfh..." She utters weakly as the faceless humanoids continue to massage her helpless form. "...Hlunuh... Phnhfh... hulguun mn..."

The entities remind her of mannequins without the face. Almost like the ones artists use to get reference for human anatomy. Faceless feminine statues and yet still rather creepy in their own way. They move in an incoherent manner as the two of them trace their ghastly touch all over Setsuna. The substance defining her speech impediment are also all over her; hands crossed behind her, tightly forced together and enforced by more of the same black 'ropes' that are cris-crossing all over her body; again making her arms one with her upper torso. Their tautness even invading the formality of her Senshi uniform, wrinkling her ribbon on her chest and piercing the softness of her exposed arms.

"Hulm..." She mewls pitifully as she feels the cold sensation of a pair of hands traveling up her wrinkled skirt and in an arousing manner, massaging her behind that is easily exposed now with what little protection her skirt gave to begin with. She would move her lower body away, but she is unable to.

The confines of the enchanted material just doesn't stop on her upper body, they pervade all the way down, intricately binding her legs, starting from her thighs, down to her knees, and ankles. Again, they are all connected; one 'long' rope acting in perfect harmony with the amount needed to keep this Senshi helpless. As a final act of rendering her inept to her own body, she is also bound to her own Time Key that is penetrating the ground. Acting like a pole and enhanced to be far more sturdy to keep Setsuna's stature immobile, it acts as both as security and humiliation. Setsuna knows this but the most potent essence of humiliation comes from the cold hands of these mannequins. In the duration they have kept her 'company', they have given no rhythm in their ways of ministrations, but they are still able to give Setsuna the proper frustration and loss of pride. From her gagged lips, to the long dark green hair, to her bound arms, to her chest… to the wrinkles in her boots… to her bare legs… they hover over her helplessness causing her to mewl and groan through her speech impediment. It has felt like a long time being prisoner in this…

Perhaps it has been a long time. Then again, TIME has no sense of comprehension for one who has lost the ability to guard it. What was once hers to watch and somewhat manipulate has now become a form of weapon; an act of degrading her every mindset.

"Ouuuhhh! P-Phnhfh...! Hlunuh! Phnhfh! uuuuhhhh!"

Setsuna finds a momentary vigor to pull against her binds against the rather stern touch of one of the mannequins as it slides its hands between her thighs and within the sensitive areas of her womanhood. Of course the only thing preventing a full on assault this whole time is her own forced bondage, which is forcing her legs together. Of course she hasn't had much reprieve from their touch since they have been groping for her for as long as she can remember. Again, time has become obscure and she could've been here for hours, days, weeks… she dreads the thought of having been in this compromising position for longer… Another hand now squeezing the form of her left breast through her Senshi uniform; instinctively, she tugs on her arms again as if trying to react to the almost unwelcome touch. Nothing. She groans again through the gag… her eyes rolling back behind her head as she feels her form pressing against her own weapon. The sound of her muffled moans echoing amidst the vast emptiness of her former 'home'.

"You have been admonished in the past," At first Setsuna thought it was a mere trick of her hazy mind. To hear a voice; a female's voice that is dreadfully familiar gave her the incentive to fight the submission of her mind against the current predicament she finds herself in. "You have said more than once that you have heeded the warning but quite obviously, you have not done such a thing."

The voice is of course familiar because it is her own. At least an image or a doppelganger of her is now in sight. Setsuna's eyes widen for a moment as she sees this said duplicate walking towards her with the same provocative aura about her. Just like her, this duplicate is in Senshi uniform; hips swaying side to side as she keeps getting closer; her boots echoing, and the ominous presence concurs with the rather stern yet sardonic look on her face.

"Setsuna Meiouh," Setsuna groans through her gag again as the mannequins apply the same arousing and yet humiliating touch on the areas that are most sensitive. "In exchange for the lives of two Guardians, you have abused time like it was yours to squander. Am I right?"

"U-Unh… Hlunuh…"

As quickly as she can, Setsuna nodded her head and attempted to use her voice to elaborate on her response. This however brought a bit of a disappointed look on her mirror self. Setsuna had an inkling of the ramifications she would have to endure when stopping the helicopter from disintegrating all three Outer Senshis … however she felt that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's presence in the Silent War was far too valuable to just end there. Now an immaculate image of her is now admonishing her for her decision.

"To take solace in your honesty would mean I should forgive the travesty of your actions," With a blink, Setsuna's 'hosts' suddenly ceased all movements after taking a step back from her. This gives her the space to catch her breath and perhaps regain her equilibrium. She can't exactly say when was the last time she has experienced this since being in this place that is fitting to be called her prison instead of her home. "That would alleviate everything, won't it, Guardian of Time?"

She takes as much air as she can through her nostrils as she hangs her head low. She can see her own chest heaving up and down through the tight confines of the black 'ropes' keeping her prisoner. She isn't entirely sure if she was going to be able to withstand anymore of the torment before she gives in to what the mannequins have been trying to elicit out of her again. She can feel the slick and sticky essence of herself within the enchanted fabric of her uniform. Some of the said essence have oozed out into her thighs and have been caught with her skirt, part of the reason why the said skirt has been sticking to her bare legs… from sweat and her own.

"Will it?" Setsuna's eyes slightly widen at the new touch now grazing her chin. She lifts her head up and meets the eyes that is her own; it is an image of her own self, no doubt, but her own gaze towards herself strikes colder. "Will honesty and the ability to submit to one's fault be enough to exonerate one from her sin? I need an answer, Guardian."

"N-Nu…" As if her voice could be heard, Setsuna replies, shaking her head as well to further accentuate her response. "… Mu hunhnln uhfulugunh…. um … uunm' nn… nnuugh…"

"Your words aren't eloquent, Setsuna. I need to hear it from you."

The smooth and cold texture of her gloves is also mirrored with this 'Setsuna's' attire. She feels her doppleganger's fingers hook on the black substance of her gag and it loosens before being lowered down. As Setsuna fathomed long ago, her bonds are magically controlled. With how taut the gag was over her lips, there was no way anyone could've just pulled it down the way this Setsuna just did. In more ways than one she was thankful for it; at least now her mirror image won't chastise her about being unclear when there was a gag concealing her voice.

"Aahhh…!"

Drawing the first fresh air both mouth and nose, Setsuna lets out a sound of relief as well as trying her best to regain some of this fresh air before it would be taken away; a possibility that is most likely inevitable.

"This apology," Once again she feels a gentle but stern grip on her face, forcing both their red eyes locked. "Is it enough, Dear Setsuna?"

"I… saved… the lives… of two Guardians from Pharaoh 90's… hands…" Those words took a bit of time to form considering her rather fatigued self. "A…at the …"

"At the cost of abusing your power." The doppelganger releases Setsuna's face and immediately the Senshi turned her head away in shame; head low as if to admit shame and defeat as well as averting any sort of eye contact. "You hold very little indignity for your action, and yet comprehend the gamut of your travesty. That is indeed a conundrum, Setsuna."

As if taking joy in the sight of Setsuna's helplessness, the doppelganger starts to walk in a close circle, keeping her hand as close as she can on the Senshi's tightly trussed up body. Like her own boots, Setsuna's look-a-like's footsteps reverberates quite ominously within the vast space of nothingness. Still trying her best to regain her composure from the long and exasperating moments with the mannequins, she remains as humble as she can. Her eyes still looking downwards; looking at nothing in particular; again just trying her best to avoid any sort of eye contact, especially when the prowling has ended. Once again the mirror image of her is in front. Her gloved hand once again enjoying the tautness of the mystical bindings on Setsuna.

"I… I will… meet… any… punishment for… what… I did…"

"That you will."

Without any warning and any sort of compassion, her doppelganger puts the gag back where it was and with that it once again adheres to Setsuna's lips causing her to squeal from the abrupt tightening.

"UUUUHHHHH!"

Her muffled plea was not even addressed as her captor flicks her finger and once again the mannequins are upon her.

"This will be but a small fraction of what you have to endure, Guardian of Pluto," The expression of her doppelganger then becomes a bit more sinister. Amidst all the 'distraction' that Setsuna is having to deal with, she is able to catch a glimpse of that said expression right before her look alike turns her back. "What is the rest of your punishment you may try to ask? Well, all in due time."

The last few words were just mere echoes as once again Setsuna finds herself assaulted by these emotionless mannequins. Like before, their rhythm has no sense of coherency, as they would trace every bit that would cause ANY sort of movement from Setsuna. This time however, they are far more vehement about making sure they would touch her most sensitive areas. Having a few moments of rest, Setsuna finds herself struggling a bit more as if to try and get away from their touch despite the strength of her bonds. Yet just like before, it has done her no good. Sooner than later her energy will fade and she will be even more helpless to these mannequins' touch. Pleading through her gag has done nothing for her and obviously they have no sense of care as their master did not.

"OOOOOHHHHH! Uun'm…!"

Setsuna lets out another groan through her gag, shaking her head fervently as if to really signify the notion that another release is inevitable soon. One that she will be helpless to do something against. Eventually this 'punishment' will stop…. And her next one …. Whatever that may be….In her mind she has prayed for some sort of solitude again since that kind of companion is easier to deal with than what she is dealing with now. Perhaps in due time, after her debt has been paid she will regain her place… but for now…


End file.
